The Genitourinary Oncology Program consists of a group of basic and clinical investigators collectively focused upon the study and treatment of genitourinary malignancies. The goals of the program include optimal multidisciplinary care through interaction of clinicians of various disciplines, understanding disease biology through the study of basic mechanisms of carcinogenesis and tumor progression, advancement of clinical care through effective implementation of clinical trials, and development of novel preventive and therapeutic strategies through collaboration of basic investigators and clinicians. The program facilitates the achievement of its goals through inter-programmatic seminars and conferences, provision of access to cancer center core facilities and program resources, and acting to identify additional opportunities to maximize the success of collaborations and individual program members. Historically, the main clinical focus of the NYU GU Oncology program has been prostate cancer due to the Department of Urology's longstanding clinical focus in the disease, the large volume of patients, and the number of basic investigators focused in the disease. This remains the most well-developed focus of the program. In the area of bladder cancer, the NYU program has a strong basic research group focused in urothelial biology and urothelial carcinogenesis. While there are ongoing clinical trials in bladder cancer, the program continues to seek additional physician scientists focused in the area of translational and clinical research in bladder cancer. At present, there are 27 program members with appointments in 12 departments within the medical school. 15/27 members are primarily focused in the area of prostate cancer, while 6/27 are focused in trie study of urothelial cancer. The group consists of 9 clinician scientists, 13 basic investigators, and one statistician. Total NCI funding has increased from $1,377,698 to $1,708,288. Membership has increased from 24 to 27. Total publications over the past five years total 211 of which 18% are intra-programmatic and 10% are interprogrammatic.